Small Problems
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Rubeus decides a defenseless animal needs his help, so he can't just turn his back on it.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 705

Title: Small Problems

Note: Probably AU- but personally I can see it happening.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 8: Foreign Exchange: Task #12. Emelius Browne's Correspondence College of Witchcraft (Bedknobs & Broomsticks): Write about searching for something important.

Yearly:

Prompt 68 [Character] Rubeus Hagrid

* * *

"Hagrid, not again," Tom Riddle, the Slytherin Prefect, said, spotting the large boy with something under his cloak.

"Riddle, I have nothing, honest," Rubeus insisted. Then the Hufflepuff seemed to triple in attempt to prevent what was under his robes from getting out.

"Hagrid," he said again.

"He _needed _me," he argued instead in vain. He knew once Riddle found the dragon it would be taken away from him. So in desperation, he ran.

He knew it wouldn't help much, but his long legs would get him to the Hufflepuff dormitory before Riddle could get to him or any of the professors. Once he reached the common room, he reached underneath his cloak to take out the small rust-red dragon, but he wasn't there…

"Oh Merlin," Rubeus exclaimed, using his large hand to smack his face.

* * *

There was nothing for it, he would need to go searching for him tomorrow. He was worried about the poor dragon. He would be scared and alone, not knowing where he was.

He wasn't surprised when Professor Dumbledore came over to him as he walked into the great hall for breakfast.

"Detention, tonight, Hagrid," he said sternly.

"But sir!" Hagrid attempted but it was no use. Dumbledore knew that he had been smuggling _somethin_g dangerous.

Hagrid sighed, and bumped the Hufflepuff table as he sat down to eat breakfast. He should have known Riddle would tattle on him. It wasn't the first time. Riddle always have Rubeus an uneasy feeling about him. He had attempted to befriend the Slytherin numerous times, not for any reason other than the Slytherin seemed to have none.

Tom Riddle seemed to have _followers_, but no friends.

* * *

Hagrid was sitting down with a bucket of water and a cloth, he was cleaning the trophies in the trophy room as his punishment. He sighed loudly. He would be fine as long as he didn't knock anything over, and then he could go search for Jeremy the baby dragon.

His eyes looked across all the trophies, reading some names as his white cloth wiped across them. He was careful, he didn't want to get into any more trouble than he already had.

He wondered if he would one day be able to get a three-headed dog, it was another creature he had always wanted. He could just imagine how much love a dog such as that would need. Perhaps one like the stories about Hercules and Hades? The myths always spoke of the dog that guarded the entrance to hell.

Rubeus looked up and spotted a puff of smoke from behind one of the trophies.

"Jeremy!" He exclaimed, getting to his feet and reaching for the small dragon.

It all went well until Rubeus was packing up the cleaning supplies, and then knocked over the bucket and it hit the floor with a loud clang that echoed through the room. The noise startled the sleeping dragon that started to fidget, and as the caretaker walked in, he knew he was busted now for sure.

* * *

"Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore said dumbfounded. "A dragon?"

"Professor, he needed my help, sir," Rubeus stuttered.

"I think Jeremy would be a good addition to Gringotts, I sent an owl to the goblins myself," Professor Dumbledore said.

Rubeus's eyes started to tear up at the response.

"Surely, you can't expect us to keep him, dear boy?" He asked kindly.

Rubeus sniffled, wiping his nose on his long black cloak. Even at his current age he was taller than his professors, but that didn't mean he didn't have the smallest heart.

"I just," he attempted again.

"Headmaster Dippit already said we can't keep him here, he is a danger to the staff and other students," Professor Dumbledore insisted.

Rubeus nodded reluctantly. Maybe one day he could go to the dragon sanctuary in Romania, or maybe they would let him visit Jeremy in a few years, once they had him trained up a little.

"They will keep him well looked after, I promise, Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore said, and Hagrid couldn't help but believe him. The professor wouldn't lie to him. He always thought that he was better than the headmaster, and Rubeus continued to think highly of him even now when he was being chastised.


End file.
